


Staycation

by Jinjo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Beach Sex, But also, Consensual Hypnotism, Couch Sex, F/F, Hypnotism, Real Nice Ladies!!!, Sexual Roleplay, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 01:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinjo/pseuds/Jinjo
Summary: Angela & Mei want to try something they haven't done before, for fun, experimentation and relaxation!





	Staycation

“Are you ready, Mei?”

 

A fuzzy fog overcame Mei’s vision as she gave over her glasses to Dr. Ziegler - no, Angela. Fingers fidgeted inside of soft, warm palms. This was like waiting at a real doctor’s office, except that Angela wasn’t her doctor right now. Except she was waiting on the couch in Angela’s office. Angela, who was a doctor. So really, she was waiting at a real --

 

“Mei?”

 

She peeped in surprise, which elicited a floaty giggle from Angela. That seemed to break the tension, and a bubble of laughter escaped from her as well. “Sorry! ...Sorry, I’m just nervous.”

 

Though, all nerves aside, the room was warm and inviting: all a part of Angela’s bedside manner that granted her a home field advantage in any bureaucratic debates that happened to occur in her neck of the Watchpoint. Its glory days in Overwatch’s golden years saw more action: no longer would she need to mediate between Morrison and Reyes, or explain to the latter why his agents needed a second helping of preventative shots for their special brand of trouble. Just Winston needing a pep-talk and Lena zipping by for the tea. This was a special occasion, but one that required extra care and comfort.

 

“It’s okay to be nervous,” She reassured. In a moment she drifted to close the gap between herself and Mei. Angela rested a hand on Mei’s. “Would you like to do something else?”

 

“Ah, no no!” She moved her hand away to fiddle with a lock of her hair before being gently redirected by a brush of fingers on her cheek. The heat in her face immediately burned from a moderate shade of shy self-consciousness to a deep flush. Steam overcame the lenses of her glasses, which threatened to tragically blot out the bright sky-blue eyes of Angela Ziegler. 

 

“This is just my first time. Not sure if it’ll… Work? I mean, not that I doubt that it will, Angela --” She tried to fidget with her bangs, move them about, but Angela was already there preening. She combed the hair out of Mei’s face and pressed her lips, soft, butterfly-like, to her cheek. Mei could have passed out from the head-rush.

 

“Mei, if I can get McCree to cluck like a chicken in front of the strike team, I can get you to relax and enjoy yourself for five minutes.”

 

A satisfying giggle filled the air, Mei conjuring the thought easily. “Oh gosh… I guess you’re right.” Her shoulders loosened, Angela pulling away a bit to rest her hands back on Mei’s. “You should hypnotize him to quit smoking!” She exclaimed, to an emphatic eye roll from the doctor.

 

“Believe me, there are plenty of things about Jesse McCree I -- well.” She put her hand up and shook her head, stifling a laugh. “Hypnotic suggestion only works if the subject  _ wants _ it to. And I’ll leave it at that.” With a wink, Angela got to her feet.

 

“I’ll be right over here. Go ahead and relax against the chair, or lay down if you want to.”

 

Fumbling about for a moment, Mei decided on laying down. She kicked off her flats, taking time to set their heels together at the base of the couch. There was uncertainty in her movements, and even as Angela went to fetch a pillow (a tactical one she kept at her desk for all-nighter emergencies), she couldn’t help but watch her companion. She was thoughtful, fascinating. Every move she made had a quiet conversation to it. As she handed the pillow off to Mei, Angela noted the way that she silently seemed to have a conversation: where does this go? Oh! Sorry… Here we go, little guy… Aaand, head down. Oops! She had nestled her head into the pillow before realizing that her bun was a distraction. Angela had to turn away, nearly caught staring and the heat rising in her face now. It was unfair how sweet she was, and in those moments where she knew no one was looking she shined like no other. Thankfully for Angela’s rising flush, Mei had finally settled.

 

“Alright,” Angela’s voice had almost dropped an octave. Mei felt a shiver roll down her spine and through her arms. She clutched at the hem of her tank top, suddenly feeling exposed.

 

“You can close your eyes if you’d like.”

 

Mei had already done so.

 

“Focus on my voice… We’re safe here, no one will bother us. There’s nothing to do, nowhere to be except here... In the present, safe and sound. Take a gentle breath in, and a gentle breath out.”

 

Breath in, breath out.

 

“The world will keep turning… Think of the things you have to do, and let them go. One by one, breathe in… Breathe out. One at a time.”

 

Mei’s mental bullet point list began to fade. For a second, her alarm bells went off. What if she had to attend to her lab?

 

“Let them go… If something distracts you, respect it. Let it float away.”

 

Float away. She took a breath in, let one out.

 

“Let the tension in the top of your head melt away. Relax your eyes, unclench your jaw, release your neck. Breath in. Breath out.”

 

As she relaxed, Mei realized how much pressure she was holding in her head. She sunk far into the pillow, a small vocalization of a humm leaving her lips.

 

“Your shoulders are losing tension. Let every muscle soften, get loose. Down, down to your elbows and your fingertips, softening, relaxing. You feel your body getting heavy.”

 

She began to feel far away, floating and weighted down all the same.

 

“Your muscles are limp, and you’re so, so relaxed. Breathing is easy. Breath in, breath out. Each time you take a break, you’re sinking deeper. Calm…..”

 

Everything blurred. The tone of Angela’s voice was crisp and melodic, taking over the forefront of Mei’s thoughts. She was on a gentle elevator ride, from the top floor to the bottom. Floor ten. Nine. Eight… Seven…

 

\--

 

“You are now in deep sleep.” Angela finished, exhaling deeply in relief. All confidence and expertise aside, Mei was a tough cookie to crack. She knew better than anybody what a strain life as an Overwatch scientist was like - but that was neither here nor there. Angela’s office was now a sanctuary.

 

She pored over the scenarios that she and Mei had brainstormed. Something small, satisfying and simple would be perfect. They could regroup later.

 

“Mei. Say ‘Yes, Angela’ if you can hear me.”

 

“Yes, Angela.”

 

A tight shock of electricity rolled up and down the doctor’s spine and straight into her center. She took a quick, controlled breath out and cleared her throat.

 

“When I snap my fingers, you’ll wake up on the most beautiful beach. The weather is--” Don’t get too scientific, Angela, or Mei might hyperfocus, “Perfect. Blue sky, with a breeze. The sand is soft and warm, and we’re alone. No one else will bother us. We’re on vacation by the sea. Just us, and the sea birds,” She explained. Angela had to resist running her fingers through Mei’s hair, caressing her smooth pinked cheeks, kissing down her neck. She took another restrained breath and snapped her fingers.

 

Mei opened her eyes with a squint, putting her hand up to shade her eyes from the dim office ceiling light.

 

“Oh, Mei - here are your sunglasses, darling,” Angela exclaimed, handing over her prescription glasses for her to take. Mei adjusted them, and seemed pleased. She immediately relaxed back down into the couch, breathing out a deep sigh.

 

“That’s so much better. Thank you Angela! How long have I been out?” She stretched her arms up high, and then dusted herself off as though she was covered in sand. Mei pulled her tank-top (or, swim-suit) down to check her cleavage and rubbed a hand between her breasts. Angela swallowed what was about a grapefruit-sized lump in her throat.

 

“Ah… Twenty minutes, I think? I didn’t want to wake you,” Angela guessed, making up something on the spot. Mei’s demeanor had totally changed: now entirely relaxed, as though she had already been on vacation for a week. The woman responded with a hum, cheerily waving Angela over to her side. It was a bit awkward, standing by while Mei laid luxuriously on the couch - or, beach chair, or sand-bar, or wherever she was, but the disparity didn’t seem to break any illusions whatsoever. A sly hand found its way onto Angela’s thigh.

 

“Okay. Well, I think I need more sun lotion.” She smiled, and Angela thoroughly flushed. This was not in the plan - well, the plan was scant, but Mei was jumping right into it. While she was at a loss, Angela felt that pressure rising up her leg, around to her jeans-clad ass.

 

“Yes! Right.” With a kiss to Mei’s cheek, Angela spun about to get the goods when she realized that there simply wouldn’t be any. Relax, Angela, you’re a professional. Imagination will have to do.

 

She took a few steps away, removing her sweater (it was getting quite hot in here, actually), and kicking off her own shoes so that she could hop on her own office couch. When she returned, Angela held the lotion (a bottle of hand-lotion). Mei enthusiastically clapped her hands together, and then in one fluid motion stripped her top off.

 

An eyeful and then some of Mei’s curves was on display. Her breasts were bare. Full and milky as ever as she discarded her top on the floor, and then rubbed her hands underneath them to get just a bit more comfortable. 

 

Angela jerked into action, putting one knee up on the couch as Mei turned over onto her stomach. Her back was exposed, cute plush rear end up now between her knees. Out of pure curiosity, Angela ran her hand across the surface of one of her ass cheeks, and Mei giggled. “Hey!”

 

“Oh! Sorry, just-”

 

“No, it’s okay. No one’s watching!” The normally reserved climatologist wiggled her hips, eliciting a gasp from her partner. The way her rear jiggled made something snap in Angela, and she felt herself burning up deep in her gut. Mei wasn’t wearing any undergarments at all.

 

Bless her.

 

In the present as much as was possible, Angela spread her fingers out on Mei’s back and massaged. Deep, generous circles pushed up towards her neck, over her shoulders and under her shoulderblades. Mei  _ moaned _ . Each push and pull dragged out another long sigh, one after another having more of a catch. The next thing Angela knew, Mei had begun to rock with the movement, pushing her ass up and into her hips. She whined.

 

“Angie, please!”

 

Angela bit her lip. “Do you want me to take care of you? Right here, in the open?”

 

“Yessss!” Mei’s eager voice squeaked out with such joy that it made Angela snort with laughter. She wasted no more time.

 

The doctor hooked her fingers in the band of Mei’s bottoms and pulled them off with as much vigor and intent as she could while navigating her small office couch (note to self: get new couch). Her hands wandered and explored while she crushed her face against Mei’s back, kissing the line of her spine upward until she was kneading, spreading and squeezing Mei’s ass while mouthing at the base of her neck. From her position smushed into the couch, muffled squeals and huffs could be heard, wriggling her hips to allow herself to be grasped more easily. Angela only let up when she clasped around Mei’s wide waist and nibbled up to her ear lobe.

  
“Flip over.”

 

She did so happily. Quaking with heat, the scientist awkwardly flopped to her side and was then wrenched onto her back, shrieking as Angela descended on her neck. She snaked an arm down Mei’s stomach, giving her a squeeze there before spidering down to her bush and rubbing where she was so - so, so wet.

 

“O-oohhhh!” Mei’s eyes rolled back. Pulsing with need, she pushed up into Angela’s fingers and felt the long, expert fingertips slide across her lips. Dragging back and forth over top, teasing over her entrance as she coated herself with Mei’s slick. She was louder than Angela. Louder than she’d ever heard her before, face red and expression pained with want but quivering with imminent satisfaction. Mei used her own hands to drag Angela inside of her, drawing out a long sensuous groan as she did.

 

“Mein Gott,” Angela breathed. She took in a sharp breath as Mei’s wet fingers slid up her shirt and cupped her breasts over her bra. Suddenly, a low string of Mandarin mixed in with Mei’s cries. Her chest heaved, sweat beginning to bead with her effort. Angela dipped her head down to mouth at her breast, pulling her nipple into her mouth and suckling. She synchronized her strokes, fingers curling inside of pei and wrist pistoning inside and lapping at her erect nipple, tracing a line between her breasts and switching when one was red and sticky with her saliva. Bobbing her head in time kept the pace up until Mei’s panting escalated into high pitched moans.

 

“A-Angela! G-gonna…!”

 

Angela hitched up her hand to ferociously tap against Mei’s clit, hammering it until she was a drooling, mindless mess. She closed the gap between them with an open-mouthed kiss, laving her tongue into Mei’s mouth and muffling her ecstatic cries. Angela felt all of Mei’s muscles clench, her hips and thighs ratcheting up into her as she strained her wrist to pleasure her all the way through. Finally, Mei’s head fell back, jerking and panting from overstimulation.

 

“Aah! Ow, ow!”

 

“Are you okay, Liebling?” Mercy looked over her lover, but Mei giggled. Exhausted. Her hair was a wild, tangled mess, limbs splayed every which way. Angela extracted herself from the couch, her own need hot and throbbing in her jeans. If Mei wasn’t up for it, she’d get to that later.

 

“Yeah, I… Think a crab bit me.”

 

“Oh.” Right. The suggestion seemed ridiculous, but in context perhaps not too ridiculous. “Here, let me check, darling.” Mercy smiled and checked on Mei, noting the very specific fingernail marks on her right ass-cheek along with a loving bruise. “Ah! So it is.” She gave it a kiss.

 

“Here, let me get your clothes and we can patch you up at Watchpoint: Gibraltar.”

 

“Okay!”

 

Giddy, but absolutely drained, Mei lazed about on the couch - a total mess, dripping with her own fluids - while Mercy collected her things. The woman seemed to be preoccupied with brushing more sand off of herself from her tryst (what would Lena call it? Cake by the ocean, or something?), watching something flying in the sky, and bathing in the sun. There was no hurry - they were, of course, on holiday. When Mercy helped Mei get her clothes back on, she settled her back onto the couch in the same position as before. Although a bit confused, Mei didn’t seem to question it. And then - snap.

 

Fast asleep.

 

As much fun as it was, Mercy breathed a sigh of relief.

 

“Okay, Mei. We’re starting from the bottom floor of the elevator now. You’ve had a long, wonderful rest. We’re going back up-”

 

Seven… Eight… Nine… Ten.

 

Mei’s eyes drifted open. “Oh. My gosh.”

 

She swiveled her gaze to Angela, and before the doctor could have any doubts she burst into a giggle.

 

“I feel so good! I feel like… I just slept for a whole week. Angela! I feel like… Wow. That was the best s...sex! In the world!”

 

If she had been a bit more present and less fresh from her romp, Mei would have been jumping up and down. Angela laughed. “So you liked it?”

 

“I loved it!” Mei tittered. She raised herself off of the pillow and her whole body shivered with a full, dreamy sigh. “But you didn’t get to go… Here. I’ll go to the bathroom and come right back and finish you, okay?”

 

Before Angela could respond to her offer, Mei had slipped on her shoes and shuffled out the door. For a moment she considered if it would be presumptuous to be fully naked when Mei returned, but thankfully that moment passed quickly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed. ;u;


End file.
